Callen Meets His Match
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Callen goes undercover to stop a smuggling ring and finds more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Callen meets his match.

**Rated M**

Callen goes undercover to stop a smuggling ring and finds more than he bargained for.

Authors notes. I own nothing except my original characters. They are based off my friends. I will post at the top of a section if it will be a M rated section in case you want to skip that part. Will be set in an AU so I can get rid of the bad stuff.

The story will have the entire team and even some Densi as I can't pass up a chance to write those two.

I love reviews but please no nasty ones. If you don't like the story just don't read it.

The Office of Special Projects was jumping this Monday morning. A case had come up where several cases of weapons had been stolen. These weapons were experimental M16's meant for the front line troops. The fact that they could end up on the streets had the OSP in crisis mode.

Callen was chosen to go undercover to see if he could find a lead to where they were. Most of what they knew was the weapons were taken from a base in Maryland. Rumors were they were transported to LA. There were two major smuggling rings in LA that dealt with weapons that the OSP knew of. Callen was to check out one while Sam was to go undercover in the other one.

So far Sam had found nothing to suggest the Red Devils had any of the weapons. He just hoped Callen was having better luck across town. Sam also didn't like that fact that he wasn't there to watch Callen's back. G had a bad habit of getting into trouble.

**Across town.**

G Callen had a bad feeling. He stood in the center of a garage surrounded by crates and several heavily armed men, and one woman. She stood off to the side with her arms crossed. What really unnerved Callen was the fact that she kept glancing at him. Her face didn't reveal anything nor did her posture. Callen took in what she was wearing, black boots, skin tight jeans that had several holes, a red tank top under a well-worn blue jean jacket. Her blond hair was down and wavy. From his distance Callen couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

The man Callen figured was the boss was checking the first crate. He pulled out the first weapon and pointed it at Callen. "Very good gun, yes?" he asked in a heavily accented voice. Easter European maybe Callen wasn't really sure. He nodded at the man and he smiled a grin that showed he was missing a few teeth. The man put the gun away and closed the crate.

"We make deal now." The man looked at Callen and started to walk over to a table. "I want one million American dollars."

"For all of the weapons?" asked Callen.

"No for each crate." The man lit up a cigarette and smiled at Callen again. "Good guns worth good money."

Callen looked at the crates. "I will need to speak to my boss first."

"Yes, yes talk to boss, tell him good guns." The man pointed to the woman. "Nika will be your contact, yes." Nika walked closer to stand near the man. "Nika you give him number wait on answer." He then pointed to Callen. "I not wait long."

Callen pulled out his phone and took a few photos as he was acting like he was opening his address book to add Nika's number. The woman Nika stood there looking at Callen as the other men in the room left. Being this close Callen could now see that her eyes were hazel. Callen was brought out of his thoughts when Nika spoke.

"Marcus meant it, he will give you no longer than two days then he will move on to the next buyer." She handed Callen a card. "My number is on here. I suggest you speak to your boss quickly." Callen took the card and looked at it. "You can reach me 24 hours." With that she turned and walked away leaving Callen to watch her as she walked over to the crates of weapons. His eyes wandered down to her very nice ass. He smiled and left the garage stopping to look back once. He was surprised to see the Nika watching him.

Once he was at his car he sent the pictures to Eric. "Eric I need info on the people I just sent you photos of."

"Got them Callen."

"Let Granger know they have the weapons. I'm on my way back now."

**OPS**

Nell was busy putting the photos up on the big board when she heard Eric swear behind her. "Everything ok Eric." Eric was busy staring at the photo of the woman.

"I need to talk to Granger." Eric nearly ran out of the room. He found Granger talking to Hetty. "I need you up in OPS now."

"Did Callen find the weapons?" asked Hetty.

"Yes he did. He also found something else." Eric led the way up the steps with Granger and Hetty behind him. Nell didn't like the looks on their faces as they stared at the photos.

"How the hell didn't we know about this?" asked Granger.

"I have no idea. I need to go speak with Director Vance. Both Granger and Vance left the room.

"Eric what is going on?"

"That woman I know her. Well I don't know her know her I know of her."

"Ok who is she?"

"I can't say, not until Hetty or Granger tells me I can."

**Bullpen**

Callen walked in a smile on his face.

"Heard you found the weapons G." said Sam.

"Yes I did." Callen sat at his desk.

Granger walked up to them and dropped a photo on his desk. The photo was the one Callen had taken of Nika. "What did she tell you her name was?"

"Nika."

"What did she say to you?" That Marcus the guy that is running the operation wants an answer before two days. One million each crate."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No she gave me this card with her number on it. Said I could reach her 24 hours a day."

Granger nodded and walked away. Kensi looked over at Deeks then back at Callen. "Ok that was weird." Said Deeks.

"She's pretty." Said Kensi picking up the photo. Callen took the photo back and stared at it.

"Yes she is." Said Callen.

An hour later Granger told the team to meet up at the boat shed, he had someone he wanted them to all meet.

Callen nearly fell over when he saw who was standing there with Granger when the team walked in.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Special Agent Lexi Gibbs."

Callen's eyes went wide.

"Any relation to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" asked Sam.

"He's my brother."

"How long have you been undercover?" asked Callen.

"18 months." Lexi looked straight at Callen.

"You knew who I was in there?"

"Yes I did." Lexi looked at Granger and he nodded at her. "I couldn't say anything. If I had it would have blown my cover and possibly yours."

"How…"

"Did I recognize you?" Lexi smiled. "Abby Sciuto can't stop talking about G Callen and his team. Plus she showed me the pics she took while she was here."

Callen had to smirk at this. He didn't get to respond as Granger took over.

"We need to get these weapons back and put these guys behind bars, yesterday."

"I'll set up a meeting for tomorrow. Let them think the deal is going thru, when you take the garage you'll have to take me in too." Lexi leaned against the table. "Marcus will be armed with a 38. He keeps it in back under his shirt. The others will also be armed with semi auto rifles. And believe me they will count the money."

Granger handed Lexi an ear wig. "You'll be wired so we can hear everything that's going on."

"I'll position myself on the left side of the garage and try and stay out of the way. If I have to take any shots I'll shoot wide."

The rest of the plan was decided on and Lexi left to leave. She had gotten as far as her car before Callen caught up to her.

"So Abby talks about me?"

"Abby talks about all of you." Lexi smirked at Callen. "Well mostly about all the cool toys you guys have, and Eric."

"18 months is a long time to be under."

"Yes it is. Marcus started working out of DC that's where I got on his crew. It's taken me this long to gain his trust. He never let me in on a deal before."

"Be careful tomorrow." Said Callen turning to leave. Once again he stopped and looked back. This time Lexi wasn't watching.

The next day Callen found himself in the same garage, two duffle bags of cash in his hands. Sam stood behind him arms crossed looking like paid mussel. Marcus walked in from the back room clasping his hands in front of himself a huge smile on his face. "Mr. Hampton good to see you again, you bring money I see."

"Yes the agreed upon price." Callen put the bags down and stepped back. He took a quick glance around the garage. Lexi was up against the wall leaning against it looking board. No one really seemed to be paying attention to her. Callen also noticed the car that was between her and the others.

Marcus opened each bag and checked the contents. "Yes good, guns yours now." He motioned for his men to load them into the van that was waiting outside the door to the garage. Once the guns were loaded all hell broke out. Deeks and Kensi came around the van yelling out Federal Agents. Marcus pulled out his gun and started shooting. The other three men took cover and started shooting as well. Callen scrambled to get to the car for cover. He made it to the wall and dropped just as a spray of bullets hit where his head was moments before.

Callen looked to his left and saw Lexi flat on the ground her gun in her hand. She looked at Callen and her eyes grew wide. Before he knew what was going on she raised the gun and fired. One of Marcus's men was standing over him dropped to the ground. A moment later Callen felt Sam lift him off the ground and push him against the car. Kensi was in a similar position with Lexi. Marcus was across the room being cuffed by Deeks. Marcus was pissed to say the least. He swore and yelled at everyone. Lexi kept her head down and gave the impression she was going to give Kensi a fight.

The three of them were soon in a SUV and being taken to the boat shed. Once there they were separated, Marcus was led into a separate room and Callen and Lexi were uncuffed. Callen rubbed at his wrists. "Good job today." Callen smiled at Lexi. "And thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"Agent Gibbs a word please." Said Granger. Lexi turned and noticed that Hetty was also standing there.

"Assistant Director what can I do for you?"

"You can sign this paper." Said Hetty holding out a folder. Lexi took it and seemed shocked with the paper within.

"Ok is this for real?"

"If you want it to be." Said Hetty.

"What is it?" said Callen coming to look at the paper too. Lexi looked at Callen.

"It's papers to join your team." Lexi looked up at Callen then back at Hetty and Granger.

"The choice is yours Agent Gibbs. Joining the Office of Special Projects would mean no more undercover operations without back up." Said Granger.

Lexi looked back at the paper and nodded. "Does anyone have a pen?" Hetty smiled and handed her one.

Once the papers were signed Lexi handed them over. "Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to tell my brother. He kind of expected me to come back to DC after this assignment was over."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Said Hetty. "Mr. Callen I expect you to show Miss Gibbs around the mission and help her get settled." Callen smiled and assured Hetty he would do just this.

Callen couldn't wipe the smile off his face the rest of the day.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callen drove with Lexi and showed her the way to OPS. He pointed out some good places to eat along the way. Once they walked thru the doors Lexi looked around and let out a low whistle. "Wow, Abby was right this place is way cool." She looked at Callen and smiled.

"Lexi." Came a call from above. Eric made his way down with a huge smile on his face. He gave Lexi a hug before stepping back.

"Eric nice to finally meet you face to face."

"I just talked to Abby, I didn't tell her you were moving here just that you were ok. You know how she gets."

"Yes I do. That girl is like a mother hen sometimes."

"You have to come check out OPS." Eric said leading the way up the stairs talking non- stop about all the tech he had to work with. Callen followed behind a big miffed that Eric seemed to know Lexi so well. Once at the top of the steps Callen shook his head. Wow where did that come from. Callen had to remind himself he just met this woman he had no claim to her. Hell he didn't even know if she could be interested in him.

"You ok G?" asked Sam as he made his way over to his partner.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"She got to you already huh?" Sam said with a knowing smile.

"No idea what you're talking about Sam."

"The hell you don't. You like her G."

"Not my type Sam."

"What because she's a cop?" Sam crossed his arms and looked at his partner. "G if you don't find a woman soon you're gonna spend the rest of your life alone." Sam followed the look Callen was giving the doors to OPS. "Take a chance G." Sam left Callen standing there and headed to his desk to get started on his paperwork.

Callen made his way into OPS and watched as Eric jumped from one thing to the next showing Lexi how everything worked and all the cool things he and Nell could do from the room. At one point Lexi looked up and saw him watching her. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a look. All Callen could do was smile, admitting that he had gotten caught. Lexi simply rolled her eyes at him then went back to talking with Eric.

"So do you have a place to stay yet?" asked Eric.

"Well I have a cover apartment but I'll need to get out of there tonight."

"You can stay with me if you want till you find a place." Said Nell.

"Thanks Nell I'd appreciate that."

"I'll text you directions to my place." As the two women made plans Callen wished he had manned up and asked her to crash at his place. But then the lack of a bed would most likely have her running for the hills. With tomorrow Saturday Callen decided it was time he grew up and bought some things for the house.

By Monday morning Callen had purchased a couch and a bed for his house. Sam thought this was hilarious and couldn't stop teasing him about it. When Lexi came in that morning she had a smile on her face.

"Enjoying LA Lexi?" asked Sam.

"You could say that. I talked to Abby last night and she told me DC had a foot of snow. I will not miss that or the cold."

"Any luck finding an apartment?" asked Callen.

"I found one about 15 minutes from here. I now have to talk to Jethro and explain to him that I'm not coming home. He's not going to be too happy having me across the country."

Lexi dropped her stuff at her new desk and went to get some coffee. As if on cue her phone rang. Looking at the screen Lexi groaned. "Hello Jethro." She made a face. "Yes I realize I said that but…" Lexi sat down in her chair and looked up to see Callen watching her yet again. "Well they offered I accepted." After a few moments Lexi groaned. "Look Jethro you had an issue with me working on my own on long term undercover ops, I will not be doing that now." Lexi gave Callen a look like mind your own business and got up to walk somewhere she could have a conversation in private.

"Looks like Gibbs wants her back in DC." Said Sam.

Callen ignored him. He didn't like the look she had given him. Maybe it was just she didn't want him listening in on the call. He hoped it was that and he would have a chance to get to know her better. Callen tried to concentrate on his paperwork only his mind was on Lexi more. He had never been this strongly attracted to anyone this quickly. Sam was right he needed to try and see if he had a chance. Hell if she said no at least he'd know for sure.

Lexi ended up pacing in the hall way listing to her brother yell and complain about her decision. When Hetty noticed this she stepped up to the young woman and held out her hand for the phone. Lexi knew Hetty's reputation and knew her brother was about to get a surprise. "Jethro hold on a sec someone wants to speak to you." Lexi handed over the phone.

"Now Jethro you listen up and listen up good. I made Lexi the job offer, she will have a place here and someone to have her back. I don't really care if you want her back in DC. This job is a better one than what you had planned for her so deal with it." Hetty handed the phone back and simply walked away.

"Look can you simply just send me my stuff." Said Lexi. "Jethro it's like 4 boxes they are already packed you just need to slap some postage on them." Lexi noticed Callen standing there watching her yet again. Boy he really has some issues she thought. "Fine I'll ask Abby to do it." With that Lexi hung up.

"Did you need something Callen?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my brother is being an ass but that's nothing new."

Lexi pushed past Callen trying to ignore him and headed for her desk. She still had paperwork to finish for the OP on Friday plus her paperwork for starting the new job here.

The rest of the day was spent on paperwork and some training for the guys. Lexi finished her paperwork by three and asked Hetty if she could leave early to order some stuff for her apartment. Considering nothing else needed to be done Hetty told her to go. On the way out the door she one again ran into Callen.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah I need to go order furniture for the apartment. Right now all I have is a sleeping bag."

"Do you want any help?"

Lexi looked at him and shook her head. "I'm good I already know what I want. Nell and I looked up stuff this weekend. I just need to go pay for it and arrange for it to be delivered."

"Ok call me if you need anything." Said Callen watching her leave.

Callen was still watching her walk away when Granger walked by. "You know it would be easier if you just asked her out. I think the constant staring is starting to creep her out."

*Great, does everyone know how I feel.*

Callen went back to his desk. Sam laughed at him and made some comment Callen just ignored. He finished his paperwork in record time and headed out himself. He had some thinking to do. Once home Callen ate and crashed in his chair. He closed his eyes and pictured Lexi. Only in his mind she was smiling at him and laughing as he pulled her close. Callen groaned as he imagined kissing her and what it would feel like to run his hands over her skin. Callen shifted in the chair as his jeans started to get a bit too tight. With frustration he stood up and decided to go for a run to burn off some energy.

Lexi was happy that the store she choose to buy from had same day delivery. By 8 pm she had her couch, coffee table, bed, dressers and kitchen table all in her apartment. She had her bed made and what clothing she had put away. After talking to Abby she knew the rest of her belonging would be shipped out to her by the end of the week.

When there was a knock at the door Lexi figured it was Nell coming over to see if she needed help moving the stuff around. Opening the door she was surprised to see Callen standing there with a six pack of beer. "Figured you may need one of these."

Lexi stood there looking at him like he was crazy.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Lexi moved so Callen can come in the apartment.

"Nice couch." Said Callen moving to sit down on the soft leather.

"Thanks." Lexi sat down too and grabbed a beer. "So how did you find out where I live?"

"Nell told me." Callen started to peal the label off his beer and for the first time sense they met wouldn't look at her.

Lexi leaned back against the arm of the couch and studied Callen. Ok she had to admit he was good looking. Those eyes were ones she could easily get lost in. Abby had shown her several photos of Callen last year after her trip to LA. Her friend had gushed about how Callen would be perfect for her. Callen still wouldn't look at her so Lexi poked him in the arm.

"You ok there Callen?"

"Yeah I'm good, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Asking you to have dinner with me Friday night."

Ok this wasn't what she was expecting. Callen finally turned his head to look at her. Lexi was taken aback by the uncertainty in his eyes. Callen looked back to his beer before taking a long drink of it then standing up.

"Just forget I asked." Callen went to leave and Lexi jumped up to stop him.

"Dinner would be nice." Lexi put her hand on his arm. "You're welcome to stay and have another beer if you want."

Callen smiled for the first time sense he walked in the door. "Ok another beer would be good."

"So did you get everything you need for this place?"

"The big stuff is done. I still need kitchen stuff and to shop for food. Abby is shipping my stuff here this week. Oh and I still need a tv and a dvd player but I can get that when I get some free time."

Callen asked her about her last assignment knowing that it was a long time to be under cover. He also told her about the team and some of the stuff they got into after hours. It was almost 11 when Callen decided he better head home.

Lexi walked him to the door and thanked him for the beer again. Callen stopped in the open door way and decided to take a chance. He leaned in and kissed her. Lexi gasped against his lips. Callen reached up and held her face as he deepened the kiss. After a minuet he pulled back. Lexi looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sleep well." With that Callen walked down the walk to his car. Lexi just stood there watching him walk away. Her fingers lifted to touch her mouth still in shock. She finally closed the door when Callen pulled away. Grabbing her phone she sent Nell a text.

*Hey thanks for giving Callen my address.*

*I didn't think you'd mind.*

*I don't. We have a date set for Friday.*

*OMG!*

*And he kissed me.*

*OMG! OMG! OMG!*

Lexi had to laugh at her friend. Nell was way too excited over this.

*See you tomorrow Nell.*

Lexi headed to her bedroom knowing there was no way she would sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3

The next morning Callen walked into the bullpen a huge smile on his face. He saw Lexi's stuff at her desk so he knew she was there. Sam and Deeks exchanged a look before Sam started in on his partner's good mood.

"Hey Deeks looks like G is in one hell of a good mood today."

"Have a good night Callen?" asked Deeks.

"Yes I did."

"Care to fill us in?" asked Sam with a knowing look.

"Not really." Said Callen. His cover was blown the second Lexi came walking by talking to Nell. Sam and Deeks noticed the smile she gave Callen before heading up to OPS. Callen leaned back in his chair and watched her as she went up the stairs.

"Something is telling me you made a move last night."

"Ok I made a move."

"And?" asked Deeks.

"And what?" asked Kensi sitting down at her desk.

"G here made a move on Lexi."

"Oh really." Kensi smiled at her friend. "Boy that didn't take long." Kensi looked over at Deeks and smiled at him. Deeks swallowed hard knowing she was pointing out their thing.

"I asked her out Friday night."

"I take it she said yes?"

"She said yes. Now I have no idea where to take her."

"Leave that to me Mr. Callen." Said Hetty coming to stand behind him. Callen jumped a little.

"Ok Hetty just don't go overboard ok."

"No worries I know the perfect place for a first date." With that Hetty went back to her desk.

**OPS**

"I can't believe he kissed you." Said Nell.

"Well you're the one that gave him my address."

"So where is he taking you Friday?"

"I have no idea. I haven't spoken to him yet today."

"I am so thrilled for you." Gushed Nell.

"Ok but don't go nuts over it. It's only one date."

"Yes but Callen likes you. I mean really likes you." Nell giggled a little. "He was so nervous when he called me to ask where you lived. And as long as I've known him I don't ever remember Callen talking about a girl."

"That's because he hasn't dated in years." Added Eric.

"Oh great what am I getting myself into?"

"Oh it's not that he hasn't had his chances. It's just hard with the job to find someone you don't have to lie too." Said Eric.

"Ok I get that. It hasn't been easy for me to date constantly being in long term undercover ops either."

"We need to find out where you're going so we can figure out what you should wear." Said Nell getting even more excited.

**The case.**

Granger decided that it was a good idea for Lexi to spend a week or two working with either set of partners so she could see how they did things. Thankfully the first case she was assigned to work with Kensi and Deeks. She didn't think she wanted to be locked in a car with Callen just yet.

It wasn't that she didn't like him. Callen just wasn't her type. She usually went for tall dark and muscled. Callen was tall but that was it. The case was demanding and took up most of the week. By the time she got home each night Lexi just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Friday came all too soon. They had finished up the case that morning so most of the day was left for paper work. Close to six pm Hetty called her over to her office. "I understand you have a date with Mr. Callen tonight?"

"Yes I do. Although I have no idea where we are going."

"Well I have the perfect dress for you to wear." Lexi was surprised but she was learning that Hetty was always full of surprises. The dress was a grey/blue color that Lexi couldn't help think it matched the color of Callen's eyes. It fit her like it had been made just for her. The length ended just above her knees and had thin straps. The back was cut low leaving her back bare. Hetty paired it with a pair of black heels. When she came out of the dressing room Nell and Kensi were both there waiting to see what Hetty had picked out.

"Wow Callen isn't going to know what hit him." Said Kensi.

Sam came over too and let them know Callen was dressed and ready. Lexi didn't miss the smirk Hetty had on her face. *OMG! They are all in on this.* Lexi moved out to the bull pen to find herself shocked. Callen stood there in a dark grey suit. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. He handed her a single short stemmed red rose.

"You look amazing."

"You clean up pretty good too." Said Lexi not really trusting her mouth right now. Nell pushed a small clutch purse into her hand and everyone seemed to disappear leaving them alone.

"We should get going. Hetty made us reservations for seven." He reached down and took her hand in his and led her to the car.

The ride was quiet and Callen kept glancing over at Lexi. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and scare her off. He pulled his car up in front of a beach side restaurant. He knew the place and also knew it cost a good bit to eat here. He wasn't worried as Hetty had handed him the black credit card and told him to enjoy the evening.

"Wow this place is nice." Said Lexi once they were inside.

Callen gave his name and they were let to a table on the patio that overlooked the beach and ocean. A bottle of what Callen figured was very expensive wine was soon brought out to the table. They ordered dinner then things got quiet again.

"So tell me about yourself." Said Callen.

"Well I grew up in a small Pennsylvania town. My dad still lives there and owns a general store."

"What was it like to have Gibbs as a brother?"

"Well he really didn't like me." Lexi said. "His parents adopted me when I was ten. My mom was his mom's best friend. When she got sick she asked them to take me."

"Guess that explains why Gibbs didn't like you." Jethro is 9 years older than I am. He wasn't really around that much as he joined the Marines right out of high school."

"So how did you end up with NCIS?"

"Well I was the black sheep of the family. Got into a lot of trouble as a teen, almost ended up doing jail time. My dad had enough of me so Jethro had me come live with him and his family. It got me away from the friends that would most likely gotten me jailed or killed." Lexi looked a bit sad as she started the next part.

"I was living with them when his wife and daughter were killed. Shortly after that Jethro left the Marines and joined NCIS. It seemed like a cool job so I started taking criminal justice classes and joined when I graduated. I got put into undercover work almost right away and have been doing that for years."

Their dinner came and they each started to eat. "So what about you what's your story?"

"My mom was killed when I was three. My sister and I were brought to the US from Romania and were put into foster care. My sister died two years after we were in the system."

"You were never adopted?"

"No just bounced around from foster home to foster home." Callen took a sip of wine. "I went to work for the CIA when I was 20 then joined NCIS a few years ago."

They continued to talk as they ate. Neither wanted desert so they decided to go to Venice and walk the boardwalk. As soon as they were out of the car Callen took her hand. Lexi was not as nervous as she had been before.

"So enjoying yourself?" asked Callen.

"Well sense it's the first date I've been on in about three years I think it's going pretty good." Callen seemed shocked to know she hadn't dated in a long time.

"The last relationship I was in was on an undercover op. I had to use her to get close to her brother." Lexi looked at Callen and noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"You got too close I take it?"

"Yeah, I never did figure out if it was real or the act I had to put on." Callen stopped walking and looked out at the ocean. He turned to look at Lexi. "I am very attracted to you." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face. Leaning in Callen kissed her gently. He slipped his left arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could and deepened the kiss. Lexi leaned into him and let him deepen the kiss as much as he wanted to.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and sighed. They broke apart when the need for air became important. Callen took a deep breath before speaking. "Wow." Was all he could get out.

Lexi laughed and Callen leaned in to kiss her again. Once they broke apart he took her hand again and they started walking back to the car. Callen refused to let go of her hand the entire drive. They pulled up into her parking lot and she saw her car there. Hetty must have arranged for someone to drive it home for her.

Callen walked her up to her door and waited for her to unlock the door. Once the door was open he followed her inside. "I should go." Said Callen. "If I don't go now I don't think I'll be able to."

Lexi smiled at him and stared into his eyes. This was more than she had expected to feel for him. Did she want him to leave? She wasn't sure. Callen leaned in and kissed her again pulling her in as close as he could. When they broke apart Callen groaned. He ran his fingers over the bare skin at her back and started to kiss down to her neck. He had to force himself to pull back and step away from her.

"Ok I'm really going now." He opened the door and turned to look back at her. "Be ready tomorrow morning I'm taking you to the beach."

"Ok what time?"

"Eight am. We'll get breakfast first."

Callen walked to his car as fast as he could before he changed his mind and ran back to her. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	4. Chapter 4 The beach

Chapter 4

The Beach.

**Warning M material in this chapter. That part is clearly marked so you can avoid it if you want to.**

The next morning dawned bright and almost cloudless. Lexi was up at 7 to get ready. She pulled out every bathing suit she had. Two were one piece which she really didn't like. Three were tankini's and would be ok but the last was a little black number that really didn't cover much. How far did she want to take this? From the way he acted last night it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Lexi decided on one that was still a two piece but let reviling. She didn't want to get arrested for public indecency.

The suit she choose was red with black flowers on it. It covered her more like a sports bra but still showed a lot of skin. Pulling on jean shorts and a tank top plus flip flops and she was ready to go. She put some things in a bag and waited for Callen to show up. He was ten minuets early. Lexi shook her head and opened the door to let him in.

Callen smiled at her then pulled her in for a kiss. As he let her go Lexi could only think that this was going to be an interesting day. They drove to the beach and parked. Callen left their bags in the trunk and led her down the street a bit to a little diner. They ate breakfast then took a walk down the boardwalk like they had the night before. They stopped to watch a guy creating a sand sculpture of a horse. Lexi snapped a few pics to send to Abby. They wandered in and out of some shops the entire time Callen kept a tight hold on her hand.

Lexi tried to keep her mind on what they were looking at but all she could think about was the way his hand felt holding hers. When she took this job she never figured that this would happen. In such a short time she was falling for someone. And if the way he acted was any indication Callen was falling for her too.

They ended up in a small antique store without her even noticing. Callen was looking at something in the case with a lot of interest. There were several pieces of antique jewelry there. When an older woman come over he asked to see a necklace. It had a gold chain with a hear shaped locked. The locket had a blue stone in the center of it which looked like a sapphire. Callen simply put it around her neck and smiled. He handed the woman a credit card before turning back to Lexi. There was a mirror on the counter and Lexi looked at herself in it. She lifted her fingers to caress the heart. It was lovely and looked wonderful on her. Callen wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled at her in the mirror.

Lexi couldn't seem to form words. No one had ever treated her this way before. Mostly she had been in the way to those around her. This was different. Callen made her feel like she was the most important person in the world, or at least his world. After they left the shop they headed back to the car to get their things.

They found an empty spot and set down a blanket. Callen started to get undressed so did Lexi. She was shocked to see all of the bullet wounds. Callen cupped her face in his hands. "Drive by a couple years ago. Sam was there he got me help right away."

Lexi let her fingers glide over one of the scars. "Well I'm very glad you made it." Callen dropped his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled back Lexi pulled her shirt over her had then dropped her shorts. Callen let his eyes roam her body. He couldn't help but pull her into his arms and kiss her again this time harder. He let his hands skim over her skin before settling on her hips. They broke apart.

"I'm glad I didn't know you were wearing this when we left or I don't think we'd be here right now." Callen and Lexi sat on the blanket and watched the surfers for a while. "The water is still pretty cold this time of the year. We're going to need to get you a wet suit."

"Ok." Answered Lexi as she reached up to play with the locket. Callen watched her for a minute.

"You do like it don't you?"

Lexi looked at Callen and smiled. "I love it."

Callen kissed her again before pulling her to sit between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. Callen moved her hair so he could kiss his way down her neck. Lexi sighed and leaned into him enjoying the moment. They were interrupted when a shadow fell across them. They looked up to see Sam standing over them laughing.

"Afternoon G."

"Sam."

A little girl came running over giggling and calling out for her uncle G. A woman followed.

"Lexi this is Sam's daughter and wife Michelle."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Sam you didn't tell me Callen met someone?" Michele smacked Sam on the arm lightly before sitting down next to Lexi. "You must be the new team member Sam was talking about?"

"That would be me." Lexi said. Sam's daughter stood in front of her and looked at Lexi.

"Are you my aunt now?"

"Yes she is." Answered Callen a smug look on his face. Lexi only blushed and smiled at the little girl.

After a few minutes Sam announced they had to head home. Michelle invited them both over for dinner soon as they left.

"Cute kid."

"Yeah she is. Wouldn't mind having one of my own someday."

Lexi couldn't help picture a little boy who looked just like his daddy.

They ended up leaving after about another hour so they could eat an early dinner. Callen asked her what she was hungry for and Lexi said it didn't matter. They ended up at a burger place not far from the beach. They talked more about the box and Callen told her about Kensi's junk food addiction and never to get in her way if there was a Twinkie or donut involved.

"So what's the story with her and Deeks?"

"Well that's complicated. They met while they were both undercover and didn't have any clue the other was law enforcement."

"So just like us then." Said Lexi. Callen smiled at her and ordered them both another beer.

"Hetty pulled some strings to get Deeks as our LAPD liaison and they have been partnered up ever sense." Callen leaned back in his chair. "They have this thing."

"Yeah I've seen that."

"What can I say they are perfect for each other they just can't seem to get it together."

"You should spend a week riding around in the back seat of their car. Sometimes I feel like I need to dump a bottle of water on them."

"Well this next week you get to ride with me and Sam."

"Well that should be fun."

"Yeah for you, no doubt Sam will tease me the entire time about you."

Lexi laughed at Callen. Yes this next week was going to be fun.

**Lexi's Apartment M Content for this next part. It can be skipped if you don't like to read adult content. **

Callen drove them back to Lexi's apartment and simply followed her in. Lexi dropped her bag in the bedroom and headed to the bathroom to change. She choose a loose tee shirt and cotton shorts. Callen changed after her and when he came out he found Lexi on the couch going thru the mail.

He sat down next to her and pulled the mail from her hands and dropped it onto the coffee table. Lexi was pretty sure what was on Callen's mind and realized she was thinking the same thing.

Lifting herself Lexi moved to put one knee on either side of Callen's legs. He smiled at her and put his hands on her hips pulling her as close as he could. Callen ran his hands up under her shirt to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He gave her a look before pulling the shirt up and off her body. Lexi moved to pull Callen's shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind her.

Callen proceeded to kiss his way down her neck to her shoulder while his hands reached up to play with her breasts. Lexi moaned and gripped the back of his head with one hand, the other held onto his upper arm. Callen kissed his way to the locket and licked a circle around it. He then grabbed her butt and lifted her so he could latch onto a breast with his mouth.

Lexi could swear she saw stars behind her closed eye lids as Callen moved from one breast to the other. He pulled back and let her sit back down so he could look in her eyes. "Do I need to use something?"

Lexi shook her head. "No I get a shot I'm covered for a while yet."

Callen groaned and started to lick and suck on her neck once more leaving a mark on her collar bone that she could easily cover for work. "Good." He groaned out.

"Should we move this to the bed?" asked Lexi.

"Let's stay here. I've had dreams of you on this couch last night." Lexi stood up and dropped her shorts revealing she wasn't wearing anything under them either. Callen looked her up and down and ran his hands over her legs up to her hips. It took him only a moment to lift his hips and pull his jeans and boxers down before kicking them off. Lexi then retook her position on his lap. Callen wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her flush against his body. They both let out a groan as skin touched skin.

"This feels amazing." Whispered Callen into her hair as he ran his hands down her body to her hips. Once there his hands moved to caress her inner thighs before seeking out her heat. Lexi groaned and pushed herself onto his fingers. Callen cupped her face with his free hand and told her to look at him. "You're mine now. I'm never letting you go."

Lexi only nodded as she felt herself getting closer to bliss. It didn't take Callen long to get her there. Lexi's spine went ridged as she rode out her release. She collapsed against his body and leaned in to kiss Callen. "I want you inside me now."

Callen lifted her hips before guiding her down onto his body. *OMG! Is she tight.* thought Callen waiting for her to adjust to his size. "You ok?"

Lexi looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." She shifted her hips and Callen groaned. "So exactly how did this dream go?"

"You rode me for a while then I had you on your hands and knees and took you from behind." Said Callen his head dropped back on the couch his eyes closed.

Lexi started to lift herself then dropped back down. Callen guided her movements with his hands on her hips for a few strokes before moving them up to cup her breasts and play with them. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her moving over him. Once he felt himself getting too close he told her to stop. Lexi pulled away from him and moved next to Callen. She waited till he opened his eyes before getting into the other position he had told her was in his dreams. She knew this wasn't going to be gentle and welcomed it. Callen was way too gone for gentle now.

He moved to kneel behind her and guided his tip into her heat. With a hard thrust he was buried to the hilt. Lexi gasped and felt herself move forward a bit with the force. Callen started to move again setting a fast hard pace. He groaned as he looked down to watch his body move in and out of hers. With each thrust he murmured the word mine over and over again. In the back of his mind he thought this must be what heaven felt like.

Lexi felt Callen's fingers find her bud and start to rub it. She felt herself getting closer again and started to push back against him. Callen gasped out "Fuck" before giving her a hard pinch sending her over the edge before following her over. He pulled out of her before pulling her back against him. "That was the most amazing thing ever." Said Callen into her ear. Lexi giggled and turned so she could kiss him.

"I think we both need a shower."

"Good idea." Callen followed her into the bathroom.

**Back to non-adult content. **

That evening Callen lay in bed with Lexi resting half on top of him. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. Round two in the shower had been mind blowing for both of them. They finally made it to the bed for round three. Now they were both too tired to move.

"I take it you're staying here tonight?"

"If that's ok with you."

"After this afternoon you still have to ask me that." Laughed Lexi.

"Ok good point."

"You know I never believed in love at first site till I met you." Said Callen slowly playing with her hair.

"Better not let Sam here you talking like that or he will really tease you."

"Well I'm pretty sure everyone at work already knows how I feel. Hell Granger even told me to man up and ask you out."

Lexi laughed again and yawned. The feeling of Callen playing with her hair slowly put her to sleep. Callen lay there holding her for hours before finally falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lexi woke Sunday morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. She pulled on the first thing she saw which just happened to be Callen's shirt and headed for the kitchen. Callen smiled at her and put a cup of coffee on the table.

"Smells good." Said Lexi taking a seat at the table.

"Pancakes and bacon coming up."

"Only question is I don't remember having bacon in my fridge or stuff to make pancakes."

"I ran to the store down the street."

"Ok who am I to complain."

"She noticed Callen's go bag on the couch and figured he had brought a change of clothing with him, confident bugger. Half an hour later breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed and put away.

"So how about I give you a tour of LA today."

"Ok sounds like a plan." Lexi gave Callen a kiss before heading to the bedroom. "I'll grab a shower and get dressed."

Callen watched her go and forced himself not to follow. If he did there was no way they would make it out the door before work tomorrow.

Lexi noticed she had a few texts, all from Nell. *Well how did the date go?*

*Lexi its Sat night where are you*

Lexi sent a quick text back. *Sorry date Friday was great. Sat Callen took me to the beach and he spent the night. Off soon for a tour of LA.*

Once Lexi was done with her shower and dressed she noticed Nell had texted back. *OMG! How was it? We need to talk. Call me tonight if you can.*

Lexi choose a pair of boyfriend cut jeans that had holes in them and a tee shirt plus her favorite flip flops. Callen was on the phone when she joined him in the living room.

"Sam you know I don't kiss and tell." Sense he was facing away from her Lexi decided to listen in for a moment. "Yes I spent the night and that's all I'm going to tell you." Callen laughed at something Sam said. "Hey you're the one who told me to make a move." Callen bent to look thru his go bag. "Yeah Sam I think she's the one."

*OMG!* thought Lexi. Could Callen be the one for her too. She took a deep breath and moved forward to wrap her arms around his waist. She felt him cover her hands with his free one.

"Got to go Sam, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Callen slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to look at Lexi. "You ready to go?"

"Yep lead the way."

The day flew past for both Callen and Lexi. He took her to see the Hollywood sign and all the other tourist spots he could think of. They even lucked out when they stumbled upon a film crew working on a new movie. Lunch was at a little sandwich shop Callen and Sam had found while on a case a year ago. Dinner ended up being takeout that they ate at the beach so they could watch the sun set.

"It's nice to enjoy some time without worrying about a case." Callen leaned back on the blanket to watch the waves. "We don't get too many times like this."

"What do you usually do with your off time?"

"We have team nights, Hetty love karaoke. Sam and I go to sports games or out for beer." Callen looked at Lexi next to him. "Guess Sam is gonna have to get used to me not being around so much."

"Well nights you go out with Sam I can hang with Nell."

"You too have really become close."

"Yes we have. I'm not sure what Kensi thinks of me yet. She's nice to me but seems to keep her distance."

"That's Kensi, she doesn't trust easily. Just give her time."

They stayed at the beach till the sun was down and it was dark. Once back at the apartment Callen crashed on the couch.

"Ok woman you wore me out this weekend."

Lexi handed him a beer and sat next to him. She put her head on his chest and snuggled into him. "Are you staying tonight or heading home?"

"I should head home I need to get stuff together for work."

"Ok." Lexi realized she didn't want him to go. When did this happen. She was never the type of girl to get so clingy with a guy. Guess he really was the one for her too.

Half an hour later Callen headed home. Once there he stripped down to his boxer and crashed in his bed. She closed his eyes and all he could see was Lexi's face. He was in deep. Callen opened his eyes and looked around his room. He could see Lexi there, her stuff taking up space. The idea of turning the room he had used as a boy into a nursery was there too. He knew better then to rush things but in their line of work no one knew how much time left you had.

Lexi got ready for bed and called Nell.

"OH MY GOD! Tell me everything?"

"Nell do you really want that much detail?"

"Of course I do." Nell laughed.

"Ok we need to get you a boyfriend of your own."

"Never mind that tell me what happened."

Lexi proceeded to tell Nell most of what happened leaving out a lot of details. She did tell her about the locked. Nell said she could get a photo of Callen to fit the inside as soon as she saw the size of the locket. She also told Nell what she heard Callen tell Sam. Nell gushed the entire time about how perfect it all way. Lexi teased her about Eric and Nell finally said she had to go sense it was late.

The next morning when Lexi walked into the bullpen only Kensi was there. "Morning Kensi."

"Oh hey how was your date?"

"Amazing." Lexi played with her locket.

Kensi smiled at her. "I take it Callen got you that?"

"Yeah he did."

"Look Callen is like my big brother, I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I promise you I'd never do anything to hurt him on purpose."

"Ok then."

Callen walked in then and noticed the tense standoff between the two women. He figured out that Kensi must have said something.

"Kensi back off."

"It's ok Callen. Kensi and I were just talking. We're good."

Kensi smiled at Callen and walked away.

"Ok what did she say?"

"She doesn't want me to do anything to hurt you is all." Lexi put a hand on Callen's chest. "I told her I wouldn't."

By then Sam and Deeks walked in and started to tease Callen about having a girlfriend. Because there were three of them that week they took Callen's car so Lexi didn't have to climb in and out of the back seat of the Challenger. The case ended up being a lot of just driving around looking for a petty officer that may or may not have stolen info. In the end the petty officer turned himself in realizing he had no idea what to do with what he had stolen.

"So G you want to get a beer?" Callen looked up from the file he was working on to see Sam watching him. Callen looked over to where Lexi sat packing up her stuff.

"Rain check Sam."

"See Deeks I told you our boy was a goner."

"You are so right Sam."

"Hey Deeks how's the thing with Kensi going?" asked Callen with a smug look on his face. Next to him Kensi's head snapped up. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Deeks. Deeks was trapped.

"Well it's going ok."

"Ok that's all you can say is ok." Kensi snapped.

"What do you want me to say, that I spent the weekend with you in bed."

Kensi's jaw dropped and she turned a bright red.

"Deeks if I were you I'd run." Said Lexi as she got out of the way. Deeks took a deep breath and stepped in front of Kensi.

"Sugarbear, Fern, Princess."

"Car now Deeks."

The others laughed as Kensi dragged Deeks out of work.

"I'll pick up dinner and meet you at your place." Said Callen as he stood next to Lexi.

"Ok I'll stop and grab some beer."

Sam watched them leave, he noticed Hetty watching too. "It seems that Mr. Callen has finally found his home."

"Sure looks that way Hetty." Sam watched the smaller woman. "You had this planned out just like with Kensi and Deeks?" Hetty simply smiled and headed back to her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little bit of Densi

Authors notes:

Ok the first part of this chapter is gonna be some Densi. Then back to Lexi and Callen.

Kensi's car

"I can not believe you told them all that." Fumed Kensi as she drove to Deeks place.

"Well you weren't happy with what I did say." Deeks looked out the side window. "You said you wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"I know I said that. I guess with Callen and Lexi being so freaking happy and not hiding it." Kensi smacked the steering wheel as she pulled up in front of Deeks apartment.

"Ok so we don't hide it either." Replied Deeks as he grabbed his bag and the take out they had stopped for.

"It's not like we are hiding it now anyways after your little outburst." Kensi looked at Deeks and burst out laughing. "OMG! Did you see the look on Sam's face when you blurted that out? It was priceless." Kensi dropped onto the couch and held her stomach as she laughed more.

"Yeah real funny Fern, you're not the one who is going to get hell from Callen and Sam tomorrow."

This just made Kensi laugh even more. Deeks put the food in front of her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Callen and Lexi really do look happy don't they?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah they do." Said Kensi. "I kind of went off on Lexi today."

"I thought you liked her?"

"I do I just don't want to see Callen get hurt."

"Kensi I don't see that happening, just like I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I've never seen Callen with someone. I really never even figured I would he just seemed so happy being on his own."

"Do you remember when I told you I feel for you the first moment I saw you in that gym?" Kensi nodded. "And remember when you said you felt the same way about me?" Kensi nodded again. "Love at first site Fern." Deeks took Kensi's hands in his. "It's the same thing with Callen and Lexi.

"I guess I owe her an apology tomorrow." Kensi leaned into Deeks. Kensi would never tell anyone that it also bugged her that Lexi and Nell had become such fast friends. It felt like she was losing her friend and brother at the same time.

**Lexi's apartment.**

**M rated material ahead. **

Callen had picked up some sandwiches for dinner from his favorite deli and put them in the fridge for later. They had decided to go for a run before they ate to burn off some stress from the day. They ran the mile and half to the beach then headed along the trail that ran next to the sand. They looped around and headed back towards the apartment. The last half mile became a race as they both tried to beat the other back to the apartment. Lexi just beat Callen by a few seconds. As she tried to open the door Callen wrapped his arms around her and attached his mouth to her neck.

Lexi finally got the door open and they almost stumbled inside. Lexi pushed Callen away long enough to take off her shoes and socks. "I need a shower." Said Lexi moving down the hall.

"Good idea." Said Callen very intent on joining her. He dropped his clothing in a trail down the hall way and followed her into the bathroom. Lexi had the water running and was pulling off her own running gear when she hear the door close. She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled off her running bra. Callen just stood there and watched. Her hair was still pulled back so he got a good view of the wing and heart tattoo between her shoulder blades. He had asked her about it and she said it was for her favorite band Sugarland. Callen had made a note to buy all of their music now.

Lexi dropped her bra and shimmied out of her shorts and underwear. She looked back at Callen and smiled before stepping into the shower. Callen stepped in behind her and again just watched as she began to wash. He knew he would never get tired of just watching her. Once Lexi had finished and washed her hair she moved towards Callen. He groaned as she began to wash him with body wash that smelled like coconut. At least he wouldn't end up at work tomorrow smelling like flowers.

Once they were clean Callen decided it was time to get a little dirty. He pulled Lexi to him and began to kiss his way down her body. Once he was on his knees he pushed her against the wall and pushed her legs apart. He looked up at her to gage her reaction. Lexi simple looked down at him and smiled. Callen ran his tongue along her slit before pushing it into her folds to taste her. Lexi groaned and let her head roll back against the cool tile wall. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Callen began to suck on her. He added two fingers and started pumping them quickly into her.

Lexi nearly collapsed as she came. Callen held her as she came down before lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around her. The second she was wrapped around him Callen was inside her. He held still for a few heartbeats and just looked into Lexi's eyes. They stayed that way as he began to move until he was almost pounding into her. Lexi called out Callen's name as she came for a second time and Callen followed her moaning into her neck.

Once they were breathing even again Callen let her down and pulled away. They rinsed off and Callen grabbed a towel and handed it to Lexi. Once they were dressed Callen grabbed two beers and the sandwiches.

"I brought some clothes so I can stay tonight."

"Ok." Lexi looked at Callen. "You know we can always stay at your place too."

Callen smiled at Lexi and wrapped his arms around her. "Ok. But I have to warn you I don't have much in my house. Never needed much before."

"Well this is the most I think I've ever owned. Mostly I'm in safe houses when undercover or the spare room at my brothers." Lexi took a drink of her beer. "First thing I bought was this couch."

Callen laughed at that. "I have to admit this couch would look good in my living room." Lexi leaned back and looked at Callen.

"You are not getting my couch mister." Lexi poked Callen in the stomach.

Callen pulled her back into his arms. "Well I was hoping you would come with it."

Lexi leaned her head up to look at Callen. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. Callen saw the panic in her eyes. "We don't have to do anything you are not ready for."

"I'm just surprised you want me to move in is all." Lexi pulled away from Callen once more. "My brother had to be forced to take me in and he never left me forget that." Lexi pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at her hands. "I'm just not used to someone wanting me around all the time."

Callen lifted her chin up to look Lexi in the eyes. "Believe me I want you. I want you in my life, in my arms and in my home." Callen leaned in to kiss Lexi. "I have never wanted anyone or anything more."

Lexi felt a tear fall down her cheek and then felt Callen brush it away with this thumb. "I've been on my own a long time."

"So have I. Maybe it's time we both had someone to be there."

**The office the next day.**

Callen and Lexi walked in together the next morning. Kensi was at her desk and looked up to smile at them. Her eyes got wide when she saw the pink bakery box Lexi had in her hands.

"He Kensi looks like you get first pick." Lexi flipped the box open and laughed as Kensi's eyes glazed over.

"OMG! Are these VooDoo donuts?"

"Yep, made a special trip just for them." Kensi was almost drooling as she picked up a bacon maple donut and took a bite. She groaned as she chewed. Just then Same and Deeks came back from the gym.

Both men looked at Kensi and laughed at the look on her face. Lexi opened the box for them and watched as their eyes glazed over too. After everyone had a donut Lexi headed to the range to shoot off a clip or two. When Kensi joined her she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Thanks for the donuts."

"Anytime." Lexi loaded her .380 and got ready to start shooting.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

Lexi looked over at Kensi. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was out of line."

"Did Callen act that way when you started seeing Deeks?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for." Lexi smiled at Kensi. "Callen wants me to move in with him."

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah you're telling me."

Kensi leaned against the divider. "Are you going to do it?"

"Yes I am. It feels right." Kensi smiled at her.

"I haven't slept in my own bed in six months."

Kensi laughed. "I would stop after work grab stuff and head to Deeks. After a while I realized my most important stuff was at his place." Kensi shrugged. "The others don't know yet. Well Hetty does but we haven't told anyone else."

"Well I will not tell them."

Just then Hetty stuck her head in the room. "Miss Gibbs I spoke with Mr. Callen and I can have a moving team at your apartment Saturday morning to move your things." With that their boss headed back out leaving two shocked women standing there.

"Ok she is really starting to scare me." Lexi said. Kensi laughed.

"Hetty is Hetty. She knows all."

Lexi and Kensi walked back into the bullpen an hour later laughing. Callen smiled at them knowing things were good between them.

He spent most of the day watching Lexi as she worked. He couldn't wait for the weekend to come when they would be living together.


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the family

Meet the family

It was Thursday afternoon when the others were all busy that Lexi found time to talk to Hetty alone. "Hetty can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you mean moving in with Mr. Callen or being with him in general?"

"Both." Lexi looked down at her lap then back up at Hetty. "I don't have the best track record with well anything other than the job."

"Well from what I've seen you seem to be doing just fine?"

Lexi looked back down at her lap. "I have a tendency to screw things up when I really want them. Plus it doesn't help that I've never had anyone in my life that felt like I was worth fighting for."

"I believe you are wrong there. Mr. Callen would fight to the death for you. I am sure of this. I've known him a long time he had led a hard life just as you have. But in the last few weeks I've seen him happier than he has ever been in the past. The team has seen this as well."

"What if it doesn't work out or I do something stupid?"

"You have to let go of past fears Lexi. This is a new start for you a chance to build the life you have always wanted. Don't let anything or anyone stand in your way."

Lexi took a deep breath then stood up to go back to her desk. Hetty watched her go. She had watched Lexi Gibbs for years now. Saw how hard she worked to find a place. How she had spent years alone looking in as those around her lived their lives. Yes Hetty manipulated lives before to get what she wanted. She had done the same with Kensi and Deeks. Matching them up to become one of the strongest teams she had ever worked with. She had done the same with Lexi and Callen. Seeing the way her agent had reacted to Lexi Hetty knew another perfect match had been made. Now to do whatever she had to for it to work out.

That night Callen had taken Lexi to his house to show it to her. He watched as she wandered from room to room. She stuck her head in the master bedroom and saw a huge bed and two dressers. The spare room across the hall now held Callen's brand new couch and a desk. The third room was empty.

"Wow you really don't have much stuff do you."

"Told you I didn't."

"Guess it's a good thing I bought that small kitchen table and dishes." Lexi opened a few cabinets finding nothing in them.

"You can decorate any way you want."

"You may regret saying that."

Callen leaned in to kiss Lexi. "I'll never regret anything with you."

Saturday morning

Lexi had spent Friday night packing sense Callen had gone to a Lakers game with Sam. It gave her time to think. She had always lived her life on instinct. It had saved her life more than once. The boxes that Abby had sent her were still unopened. Lexi dug into the first one and found some old photos. A few of her mom as well as her adopted family. Things had been good until her adopted mom had died. It had been years sense she had talked to her adopted Dad. Picking up the phone she punched in the numbers and waited for it to ring.

"Hi did it's me."

"Lexi what's wrong?"

"Nothing dad I just thought it was time I gave you a call. I have a new assignment out in Las Angeles. And I met someone. You'd like him."

"He's an agent I take it?"

"Yeah dad, he's one of the good guys."

An hour later Lexi hung up the phone. She hadn't repaired all her bridges with her dad but had made a start.

The next morning Callen was there to start moving things. The furniture had been loaded onto the truck and was on its way to Callen's place. Sam was there to meet it. Callen heard the door bell ring and opened the door expecting Kensi and Deeks. Instead he came face to face with a very pissed off Jethro Gibbs.

"Lexi it's for you."

"Have you seen my boots?" Lexi stopped short when she saw her brother. "Jethro what are you doing here?"

"Three weeks. You've known him three weeks and you're moving in with him." Callen took a step back away from Gibbs. Lexi took a step forward and slipped her hand into his.

"Your point being?"

"You don't know him."

"Yes I do." Lexi stuck her chin out and glared at her brother. Hetty was right it was time to fight for what she wanted.

Gibbs turned his attention to Callen. "Do you know she screws everything she touches up? Hell she only had one friend. She can't even keep a partner because no one can trust her to not go off on her own agenda." By now Gibbs was yelling.

"I trust her and so does my team." Said Callen. In the open door way Kensi and Deeks now stood mouths open. Deeks quickly pulled out his phone and sent Hetty a text. "Isn't that right guys?"

"I trust her." Said Deeks. Gibbs turned to look at them.

"So do I." said Kensi.

"Oh great you trust her just wait till you really need her to back you up and she's not there."

"Jethro I think it's time you leave." Said Lexi.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here."

"I got here on my own."

"The hell you didn't. I had to pull strings to get you in. To keep you in."

"You did no such thing Jethro." Said Hetty quietly from the door.

"Hetty stay out of this."

"I will not. Lexi is one of my agents not yours."

"She's still my sister."

"Then act like it."

Gibbs turned to look at Lexi. She stood there next to Callen watching him. For the first time she wasn't backing down from him. She wasn't fighting him either. But she was holding her ground. This alone left him to know she was serious about this.

"I talked to dad last night. He knows about Callen." Lexi looked up at Callen and smiled. "Told him we would come to visit as soon as we could." Gibbs really didn't have much to say to this. He knew he was out numbered.

"Fine I'm leaving." Lexi moved to grab his arm.

"Jethro try and be happy for me. I've found where I belong." Gibbs looked down at his sister then at Callen.

"Keep her safe." With that he walked out the door.

"Well now that he's gone let's get everything else moved shall we?" Hetty.

An hour later everyone was sitting around eating pizza and drinking beer. "So G I have to admit I never thought I would see the day you would have a woman living with you." Said Sam.

"Well neither did I." Callen wrapped his arm around Lexi and kissed the top of her head. "Now I can't see my life with out her."

"Deeks and I have something to say." Interrupted Kensi. "We have been living together for six months now."

"Yeah we all kind of know that already." Said Sam trying not to laugh.

Kensi looked at Deeks and he just shrugged. Kensi had to laugh. She had to agree with Callen she couldn't see her life without Deeks in it either.


	8. Chapter 8 Meet the family part two

Meet the family part two

**Inspiration came from a review. **

It was around 8 pm and Lexi and Callen were finally alone. Lexi was in the kitchen putting away her dishes, pots and pans. Callen was lounging against the wall just watching her. "You know you could help me do this."

"Yes I know but I'm enjoying the view from over here." Callen said this just as Lexi bent over to put some pans away in a lower cabinet.

"So glad you're enjoying yourself there babe."

Callen looked around his house from where he stood in the kitchen door way. His gaze fell on the dining room table that now sat in the next room, a house warming gift from Hetty. It was large enough to seat the entire team. Right now several boxes sat on it filled with other gifts from the rest of the team.

Deeks had gotten them a set of glasses that were different sizes for different needs. Nell had gotten them a box full of matching wooden frames in different sizes so they could start putting up family photos. One had already been filled with a shot taken of Callen and Lexi the first week. It was already sitting over the fireplace in the living room.

Sam and Michele had gotten them a long table to hold a tv and Lexi's movie collection. That now sat in the living room opposite the couch which sat just inside the front door. They still needed to get a tv.

Kensi had gotten them of all things a huge fern to hang on the front porch. Eric had gotten them a welcome mat. Ok the boy was clueless but he made up for it with a case of beer.

Callen was about to go get the glasses when someone knocked at the door. Opening it thinking it was on the team Callen was shocked to see Gibbs standing there.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"Easy I followed you here."

"Look Gibbs I think you have done enough damage for today." Callen was about to shut the door when Gibbs but his foot against it.

"Not so fast lover boy."

Callen was starting to think Gibbs had been drinking, that or he was just very pissed.

Callen blocked the door way and crossed his arms. "You have two minutes."

"I know all about you and your past. How you're a lone wolf. If I find that you're using my sister I will kill you."

"I'm not using her."

"Lexi has very bad taste in men, she likes bad boys." Gibbs looked Callen up and down. "You don't fit her usual type so I'm not sure what she is up to." Gibbs gave Callen a bit of a smirk. "You do know why she was so good at undercover work don't you? Because she is very good at using her assets to get information."

Callen knew Gibbs was trying to get to him and damn if it wasn't working. "You have to know firsthand how good she is at it." Ok that did it. Callen knew he was going to be in trouble for it but he didn't care right now. Before Gibbs knew what hit him he was on his ass Callen standing over him.

"Callen what the hell is going on?" asked Lexi coming to stand next to him. Gibbs was slowing pulling himself up a hand on his face feeling the blood that was now flowing from his nose.

"Jethro are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gibbs looked from his sister to Callen. "Looks like your boy finally decided to fight for you. He must really care about you to take a swing at me."

Lexi looked at Callen. He was still breathing hard and was glaring at Gibbs. Lexi went to take a step towards Gibbs when Callen put his arm out to stop her. "It's time you leave now."

Gibbs only nodded before bending over to pick up a box that was sitting next to the door. "It's the vase mom kept on the dining room table. I know you always loved it." Gibbs handed the box to Lexi then looked at Callen. "Keep her safe." Gibbs then walked away leaving them alone once again.

"Want to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Callen led Lexi back into the house. "He wanted to get me to react and I did."

"Ok I get that but what did he say to get you that mad?"

Callen ran a hand over his face. "He basically said you would seduce your way thru missions to get what you want." Callen looked at Lexi as she checked to see if his hand was broken. "Then he said you were seducing me to get what you wanted."

"Well I guess he deserved what he got then." Lexi got some ice out of the fridge to put on Callen's hand. "You do know none of what he said is true?"

"Lexi we all have to do things on ops we don't like. I'm not going to hold anything you had to do in the past or may have to do in the future against you."

"I know that. Same goes for you. But I've never slept with anyone on an op to get information." Lexi pulled the vase out of the box and put it on the counter. "I've had to get slutted up for a few ops but that's as far as I ever took it."

Callen pulled her close and held her. "I love you."

Lexi snuggled into his arms. "I love you too."

**Monday work.**

"So G you get everything settled?"

"Lexi did I mostly watched." Joked Callen. Lexi only shook her head at him.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Kensi noticing the red swelling.

"My brother decided to show up at the house and basically call me a slut. Callen punched him."

"Good for you Mr. Callen. It's about time Gibbs got put in his place. The man is pure arrogance." Said Hetty stopping to check Callen's hand for herself.

"The weird thing is he brought us a house warming gift." Said Callen.

"Really, what did you get?" asked Kensi.

"He gave us a vase that our mother well his mother used to have in the house. I always loved it. But when Jethro got married dad packed it up and gave it to them for their new house."

"Are you going to use it?" asked Kensi again.

"I don't know, for now it's in the closet."

Lexi shrugged and looked at Kensi. "Seems wrong to put it out, it never was meant for me to have."

"Maybe it's your brothers way of saying he's sorry." Added Hetty.

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure I want to use it."

The weeks flew by and before they knew it Lexi and Callen had been living together for a month. Cases had come and gone. Lexi and Nell had proven to be a formidable team. But in the back of Lexi's mind she still questioned if she was doing the right thing. She kept wondering how long until Callen decided he no longer wanted her living there. Other than putting out a few things Lexi kept most of her stuff packed away in the spare room. When Callen would ask her about it she simply said she wasn't sure where she wanted to put stuff yet.

Together they had purchased a rug for the living room and a few throw pillows for the couch. They finally had a TV and yes Callen had even gotten cable hooked up. Lexi teased him about that for about a week. Of course when she would watch tv he usually sat next to her and read.

It was a regular night in the Callen household; Lexi was watching Grey's Anatomy while Callen read one of his Russian history books. "I think we need to find a place for the rest of your stuff. All you really have out are your movies."

"Well I don't have much that's really important to have out."

"Lexi I've seen the stuff in your boxes. What about the photos of you and Abby?"

"I'll go thru them I think there is a nice one of me, Abby and Ziva."

"Ok what about those little boxes? How about I put a shelf up in the bedroom over the dresser?"

Lexi looked over at Callen. "Are you sure you want all my junk laying around?"

"Lexi this is your home now too." Callen put his book down.

"Ok then how about we paint the bedroom, I was thinking a pale blue would be nice."

"Ok anything else you want to paint?"

"Just the bedroom for now." Lexi want back to watching her show. "I like the idea of the shelf too." She looked over at Callen and smiled.

Callen looked over at the tv just in time to see a body open on the operating table. "How can you watch this?"

"Babe you shoot people for a living and this bothers you." Lexi laughed at him.

"Hey that is totally different. This is just plain gross."

Lexi rolled her eyes at him. "It's almost over go back to your book."

"Yes dear."


	9. Give and Take

Give and take.

Callen knew he loved Lexi. He had known it the first night they had been together. It was Saturday and Lexi had gone out with Nell and Kensi for a girls day. He decided he was going to surprise her and paint the bedroom and put up some shelves for her trinket box collection. Sam and Deeks had offered to help. They had the furniture all moved into the center of the room and the woodwork taped off. Each man started with a wall so they could get finished faster.

"Kensi and I looked at houses last night." Said Deeks.

"Her stuff taking over your place already?" teased Sam.

"We decided we need more room. Well Kensi decided. I think she's jealousy of Lexi and Callen having a house."

"Seriously?" asked Callen turning to look at Deeks.

"Yeah that's why she was nasty with Lexi at first. It's taken us two years to get to this point and you guys got it after two weeks."

"Well Kensi doesn't really trust too fast. Took her a while to let you in." added Sam.

"Deeks if it makes you feel any better I don't think Lexi is completely happy living here." Said Callen. "It's taken me a month to get her to put out any of her things. Even then it was only a few little things."

"I thought things were good with you two?" asked Sam.

"They are I guess. She's never really had anyone before, guess she is still trying to figure out things."

"G I've seen the way she looks at you, the girl loves you."

"Yeah she told Kensi how happy she is with you. I don't think you have much to worry about. "

Callen stayed quiet for a while and listened to Deeks tell them about the houses they looked at. He finished his wall and started on the final one. He was half way done when his phone rang. "I'll be right back."

Callen stepped into the living room. "Hey angel everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to give you a heads up there will be a truck delivering something in about an hour."

"Ok, should I be worried?"

"No." Lexi laughed and she heard Nell and Kensi in the background teasing her about something. "We stopped at a yard sale and I found something perfect for the house is all."

"Really, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope it's a surprise."

"Ok. I'm glad you're having a good day. Don't buy too much."

"I'm not the one buying everything she sees."

"Great I'll tell Deeks to watch out tonight when he gets home." Callen ended the call and went to find the guys in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"Got to give the paint at least an hour to dry before we put the second coat on." Sam handed Callen a beer. "What did Lexi want?"

"Well they are at a yard sale and Kensi is buying everything in sight. And Lexi bought something that is being delivered in about an hour."

"Ok Nell knows not to take Kensi to any yard sales." Deeks shook his head.

"What did Lexi buy?"

"No idea she refused to tell me."

"Told you she was good with living here." Said Sam.

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Callen opened it to see two teens standing there. "Hey man you Callen?"

"Yes."

"Ok we have your swing."

They boys went and started lifting a wooden frame out of the bed of a pickup. Sam and Deeks went to help while Callen stood there with his mouth hanging open. *She bought a swing.* He shook his head.

"Hey G where do you want this?"

"Out back guys." Callen led them around the back of the house and showed them where to put the swing. It was in the same location that the old swing set was when he was a kid. After the frame was in place they carried out the swing its self.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey any time." The younger boy spoke up. "Our dad makes these. He's a retired Marine, when your girlfriend saw the one on our porch she asked dad to make her one. He had one finished already." The boy smiled. "You will need to put a clear coat on it sense Dad didn't have time to get to that part yet."

Callen tried to tip the boys but they said it was already taken care of. They waved and drove off.

Deeks sat on the swing and moved it back and forth. "Man this is nice. I'm gonna have to get one for Kensi when we find our house."

"I'll go grab lunch and some clear coat for the swing while I'm gone." Said Sam. Callen was thrilled that Lexi would pick something out like this. It was perfect for the yard and would be a great place to sit out in the evening.

The guys left around five. Sam had to be home for dinner and Deeks was taking Kensi to see her mom. Lexi drove up about ten minuets later. Callen was sitting on the front step waiting on her.

"Hey did you like my surprise?"

"Yes I did." Callen pulled her close and kissed her. "I have a surprise for you too." Callen led the way into the house and opened the bedroom door. "Well what do you think?"

The walls were now a very pale blue. There were several shelves on one wall for her boxes to go.

"Wow it looks great." Lexi pulled out a new blanket for the bed which was a shade or two of a darker blue than the walls. "Ok I want to see where you put the swing?"

Callen took her by the hand and led her out back. "The clear coat is still a bit tacky."

"It looks perfect." Lexi looked up at Callen. "As soon as I saw it I fell in love and had to have one."

"Angel you can buy whatever you want."

"Ok can we get a grill next?" Callen laughed.

"Sam said the same thing today, that we need a grill."

**Adult Content ahead.**

That night as they lay in bed Callen decided to ask Lexi a question that was bothering him. "Are you happy here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Living here with me. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am." Lexi rolled over to look at Callen. He was laying on his back looking up at the celling. "Did someone say something to you?"

"No I was just wondering?"

"If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be here." Lexi put her hand on Callen's chest. "Callen I may not have been looking for any of this when I met you but I wouldn't change a thing."

Callen looked at Lexi. "I just want to make sure you're happy." Lexi moved so she could lay half on top of Callen. She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I am happy." Lexi kissed Callen again. "I love you Callen never doubt that."

Callen smiled and rolled them so he was now on top of her. "I love you too angel."

Lexi giggled as she felt Callen run his fingers over her ribs. He pulled her tank top off and tossed it across the room.

"I have a few ideas how we can break in the new swing." Said Callen as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Ok." Said Lexi arching her back. "God that feels good."

Callen laughed and moved to the other breast. He ran his hand down her body and pushed it into her shorts. He groaned as he felt how wet she was. Callen moved to kiss his way down to the band of her shorts. He moved away far enough to pull them down and off. He took his boxers off and tossed them somewhere in the room.

"You are amazing." Said Callen as he kissed his way up the inside of her thigh to her sex. He couldn't help but leave a mark on the inside of each of her legs. Lexi groaned and shifted to spread her legs more to give Callen room. Callen stopped and looked up at Lexi. Her back was arched and her head thrown back eyes closed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Callen you better get back to work. " said Lexi with a smile on her face. Callen laughed and did as he was told. He licked his way along her slit before slipping two fingers into her body. Lexi moaned and put a hand on top of Callen's head. He kept up with tasting her until she screamed his name. Callen moved his body up so he could kiss her. He left his fingers inserted in her and began to work her again this time being more forceful. Callen loved that she let him get a bit ruff with her.

Callen kept his fingers pumping into her until she screamed a second time. "Roll over for me angel."

Lexi ran her fingers down his face and moved onto her stomach. She felt Callen move her legs so they were folded under her but still spread. He kissed his way from the back of her neck down her spine. Callen leaned back and smacked Lexi on the ass. She squeaked with surprise.

"That's for not telling me what the surprise was."

"I thought that was the point of a surprise?" asked Lexi looking over her shoulder at Callen. Callen smiled at her and gave her ass another smack a bit harder. Lexi groaned and buried her face in the pillow. She trusted Callen to know he would never do anything to harm her. She relaxed her body.

"Tell me what you want angel?"

"I want you inside me."

Callen took ahold of his dick and put the head at her opening. "I want to take you hard and fast, are you ok with that?"

"Babe you don't have to ask me."

"I know but I want to hear your answer anyways."

"Take me anyway you want." Said Lexi putting her hand up to brace herself against the headboard. Callen groaned knowing how good this was going to feel. He had been stressed for days now worrying that she might not be happy here. That he pushed her to move in too fast. Now Callen was going to lose himself in her. He couldn't help but slam himself into her to the hilt. Lexi moaned and pushed back against him. This told him she really was fine with a hard coupling. Callen knew he couldn't last long like this but was determined to let it last as long as he could. Callen kept up the fast hard pace as long as he could. He kept his eyes open and watched as Lexi kept bracing herself against the headboard and kept pushing back against him with each thrust.

"I love you so much." Groaned Callen as he felt Lexi break apart under him. He slammed home three more times before spilling himself inside her. Callen pulled away and collapsed next to her. He put his arms over his head and took a deep breath. Callen smiled as he felt Lexi move to drape her body over his. She kissed him then snuggled into him.

"I love you too."

"You're really happy with me?"

"Callen for the last time I love you and I am happy with you." Lexi propped her head up on her hand to look at him. "I have never been so freaking happy in my life." Lexi smiled at Callen lovingly. "My personal life has been one screw up after another. I've made mistakes, most of them I've already told you about, the rest just are not important enough to mention. The fact that you love me that you want me in your life makes me realize I'm not a complete looser."

Callen want to speak and Lexi put her fingers on his lips. "Let me finish ok." He nodded and she moved her fingers. "With this job you never know how long you have. I don't want to waste a second of what time we have." Lexi kissed Callen.

Lexi and Callen smiled at each other for a minute before Lexi snuggled back against him.

"Then I say we make the most of every moment." Said Callen wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could.


	10. What Family Is For

It's what family is for.

Lots of Densi for you to enjoy.

Kensi and Deeks had looked at close to 20 houses in about two weeks. Either they were way out of their budget or too far from the beach. Kensi flopped down on the couch and opened her beer. "I don't think we are ever going to find a house." Groaned Kensi.

"Yeah tell me about it." Deeks joined her. "Maybe we should just keep the apartment."

"I really want a house. It doesn't have to be a huge on just a house." Said Kensi closing her eyes.

"I'll talk to Hetty tomorrow maybe she can help us out." Deeks looked over at Kensi. "You're still not jealous of Lexi and Callen are you?"

"A little." Confessed Kensi. "I just never thought I'd have someone in my life like you and now I want it all. The house, the kids, happy ever after." Kensi looked at Deeks.

"You know I love you Kensi, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, and I love you too." Kensi snuggled into Deeks and sighed. Somehow they would get past this set back and find a house.

The next day Kensi and Deeks came into ops both quiet. "What's up guys?" asked Callen.

"We can't find a house. Most of them cost way too much." Said Kensi.

"Or they aren't anywhere near the beach." Added Deeks.

Lexi looked over at Callen. "You know there's a place just down the street from us that just went up on the market."

Kensi looked over at Lexi. "Which one?"

"The little white one on the corner."

"The one with the fence and porch?" asked Kensi.

"Yep." Lexi smiled at Kensi. Kensi looked over at Deeks.

"Can we check it out after work?" asked Kensi.

"Anything you want Fern."

At lunch Lexi drove home so she could get the number for the realtor. She called the number and made an appointment for Kensi and Deeks to see the house that evening. She was thrilled to hear the price was something she hoped they could afford.

"Kensi you and Deeks have an appointment at 7 tonight to see the house." Said Lexi as she came back from lunch.

"Really?" Kensi looked happy. "You called the realtor for us?"

"I figured it would save time, and I wouldn't want you to miss a chance on it."

Kensi was so excited the rest of the day that she couldn't sit still. Hetty finally told them to all leave because Kensi was starting to drive everyone a bit crazy. The two couples stopped to get dinner first sense they had time.

Deeks had to admit he liked the neighborhood. It was a bit of a drive to the beach but to see Kensi this happy would make it worth it. Deeks parked the car in front of the house and they waited for Lexi and Callen to park at their house and join them. The realtor was waiting on them at the door.

"The house is set up much like that of your friend's home." The realtor swept her arm around the living room. "Living room here in front, kitchen is off to the left, bathroom and three bedrooms are down the hall there and the dining room is off the kitchen." She left them to wander around and check out the house. Kensi loved it and so did Deeks.

Callen and Lexi hung back and watched their friends. It took them about a half hour to decide they wanted the house. It was only when they found out the price that they got scared. It was more than the bank had agreed to lend them. Kensi felt her dreams falling apart.

Lexi looked at the realtor. "They'll take the house."

"Lexi we can't afford it." Said Kensi swiping away a tear.

"No but I can. You and Deeks can pay me back." Callen wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and watched as Deeks and Kensi both stood there in shock.

"But… how…" said Deeks not really sure what to say.

"Well I've never really had a lot of costs, when I wasn't living with my brother I was in someplace work covered." Lexi looked up at Callen. "We already talked about it and we are going to do this for you guys if you really want the house."

Kensi finally burst out crying and hugged Deeks. Even Deeks started crying as he held Kensi. The realtor smiled and handed Deeks the keys and an envelope. "The dead is in the envelope."

"You had this all set up already?" asked Deeks.

Lexi smiled and nodded. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

Kensi let go of Deeks and hugged Callen first then Lexi. "Thank you so much." Whispered Kensi as she held on to Lexi.

"That's what family is for." Said Lexi.

"I saw we head to our place and celebrate." Said Callen. They spent the next few hours sitting out back enjoying the warm weather and drinking beer. Callen and Lexi both promised to help them paint and to move. They knew they could rope the others in too. Kensi already had plans to get her own swing as soon as possible.

Once Deeks and Kensi left Callen moved to sit on the swing. Lexi had walked them out so Callen sat there looking up at the stars and slowly moving the swing back and forth. Lexi stood in the back door way and watched him for a few minuet's.

She finally walked over and lowered herself to sit next to him. Callen wrapped his arms around her and held Lexi close. They sat there for a while and just enjoyed the quiet. "I think you have a new best friend." Said Callen.

"Yeah I didn't think Kensi was going to let go for a minuet there." Laughed Lexi. Callen stood and put his hand out to Lexi.

"It's late we should head in."

The next day Kensi and Deeks came all smiles. Lexi was on the phone so when Kensi came to stand in front of her desk Lexi looked up. Kensi was almost bouncing in place. Once Lexi hung up the phone she leaned back and looked at Kensi.

"I just wanted to say thank you again and for you to be the first to know." With that Kensi held out her left hand to show Lexi her engagement ring.

"OMG!" Lexi jumped up and hugged Kensi. "I am so happy for you." Everyone else soon joined them to see the ring and give Kensi a hug. Callen stood next to Deeks.

"I figured I better propose before you did." Said Deeks.

"I'm happy for you guys." Said Callen smiling as his little sister showed off her ring to Hetty.

"We owe you and Lexi a huge one man." Deeks looked at his team leader. "She really loves the house."

"Don't mention it Deeks. Like Lexi said it's what family is for."

Hetty handed Deeks a stack of papers explaining it was his repayment schedule and that the money would be deducted from their pay checks each month. Deeks was shocked to find the amount was less then what they paid for rent at the moment. "You guys are going to have more costs now with a house."

That night Deeks and Kensi headed to the new house to look around again and start to figure out what they needed to do before they moved in. Kensi walked out back and started to cry again when she saw what sat there. Deeks joined her and was shocked as well. There against the back fence sat Kensi's swing, a big blue bow tied to it. The swing had been painted in graduating colors of blue that reminded Deeks of the ocean.

"Did you do this?"

"Sorry Fern it wasn't me."

They walked over to check out the swing. There was a card sitting on the seat. *Kensi and Deeks, enjoy the next step in your life together. G.*

Kensi took off the bow and ran her hand over the wood. She smiled at Deeks as she sat down and started to move the swing back and forth. Deeks took out his phone and snapped a photo of a smiling Kensi looking up at the sky and texted it to Callen with a simple thank you.


	11. Loved by you

Loved by you

**Authors notes: Ok so most of this chapter is going to be adult rated so skip it if you don't read that kind of stuff. I will also be tossing in some Densi smut in this chapter to at the request of a good friend. ;) **

As the weeks went by Callen got more comfortable with sharing his house. Not that he wasn't comfortable before, but he was finally getting over the fear that Lexi would up and leave him. Most of her belonging were finally unpacked and many ended up in their office. Just knowing that no matter what went on at work he would have Lexi to come home to made each day worth fighting for.

Callen also had to admit he really was enjoying the regular sex. Unless they were both totally exhausted they always seemed to find time for at least one round of sex each day. It was a warm Saturday and Callen was very pleased to see his girlfriend walking around the house in a very tiny pair of shorts and a small tank top. She had gone surfing with Deeks that morning and had been home about half an hour. Callen sat on the couch and watched as she went back and forth from the bedroom to the laundry room.

Lexi stopped once to give him a look before shaking her head and getting on with the laundry. When Lexi didn't come out from the bedroom for a few minutes Callen decided to go see what she was up to. He found her bent over putting clothing away in the dresser. From the view he was getting he was pretty sure she didn't have anything under the shorts.

Callen couldn't help himself. He walked up behind Lexi and grabbed her by the waist. Lexi simply looked over her shoulder at him before finishing up putting the clothing away. When she went to stand up straight Callen put a hand on her back to stop her.

"Do you realize you are driving me crazy in these short?"

"Well if we would get air conditioning I wouldn't have to walk around half naked." Joked Lexi. Of course she knew the outfit she was wearing would drive him crazy.

Lexi rubbed her ass against his erection and Callen groaned. "I need to be inside you now." Lexi pushed back once more this time causing Callen to gasp. She squeaked when she felt him lift her so he could toss her onto the bed. Lexi landed on her stomach her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Callen pulled her shorts off and saw he was correct that she wasn't wearing anything else. He dropped his jeans and boxers kicking them off.

Lexi once again looked over her shoulder at Callen and smiled. He knew she was fine with this by the smile and the fact that she was looking at him like she was waiting on what he was going to do next. Callen lifted her legs up one at a time and folded them under her so her ass was up in the air. He ran his hands over her ass a few times then ran two fingers down between her legs to find her wet and ready for him.

Callen couldn't help but push his fingers into her heat making her squirm. In this position Lexi couldn't really move much. She had learned early on that Callen liked to be dominant and enjoyed the loss of control. Callen started to drag his wet fingers up between her cheeks over and over again. All Lexi could do was groan. This was something new for them as Callen had never done anything like this or even hinted at it.

"You ok angel?"

"I'm fine." Moaned out Lexi as Callen finally slipped one finger into her. This was not something she had expected. Not that she would tell Callen to stop, he was being so careful with her it made her heart ache. Callen kept moving his finger slowly letting her get used to the idea. He put his other hand between her legs and slid two fingers into her. It didn't take long for Lexi to come from what Callen was doing with both his hands. After she came down Callen pulled out his fingers and grabbed her hips once more. He pushed his now aching dick to her wet heat and slammed himself into the hilt.

Lexi cried out at the rough way Callen was taking her. He was in no way hurting her but the position had him hitting her in all the right spots. Callen ran his hand up her back and under her tank top to stroke her skin. His thumb stroked over the new tattoo she had on her lower back. It was a simple letter G done in some kind of fancy script. He had a matching one on his lower back of a letter L.

Callen loved the fact that no one knew about the tattoos. And if they were lucky no one never would find out about his. Sam would never let him live it down. "Do you know how much I love you?" asked Callen as he continued to move within her.

"Yes." Lexi felt herself getting closer to letting go again.

"How much I love being inside you?"

Lexi could only nod her head and moan.

"You are so amazing." Callen felt he body begin to spasm and grabbed her hips hard knowing he would leave marks but didn't care. Callen left himself go and came hard spilling himself into her. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her. Lexi simply turned her head to look at him.

She reached out a hand and rested it on his chest. Callen covered her hand with his. "I love you." Said Lexi moving so she could lay closer to Callen. Callen smiled and let out a deep breath.

"Callen you should know my birth control is getting very close to running out. I can either get another shot that will last three years or we can go with a different method."

"I don't want to start using condoms." Said Callen. "I don't like the idea of something between us."

"I guess I can go on the pill." Said Lexi as she stretched out across the bed.

Callen looked over at her. "Or we could try for a baby?" said Callen.

Lexi smiled at him before leaning over him to give Callen a kiss. "I like that idea."

Callen rolled so he was on top of Lexi. "How long till we can really start trying?" asked Callen.

"I don't know. I'll make a doctor apt and find out."

Callen stood up and pulled his tee shirt off. "Come on lets cool off with a shower." Lexi took his hand and let him pull her across the hall into the bathroom.

**Deeks and Kensi's house. **

Deeks and Kensi were officially moved in. Deeks was not sure how he got Kensi to part with most of her stuff. She really loved her stuff, but she said she loved Deeks more. Deeks had gone with Lexi to surf that morning and had just gotten home. He didn't see Kensi but knew she was home as he heard her Techno music coming from out back.

Deeks stripped and stood under the water in the shower to rinse off the salt from his morning in the ocean. Even after a month he still couldn't believe how lucky he and Kensi were. The house was perfect for them and they decided to have a small wedding in September on the beach with just their closest friends there.

Deeks was brought back to reality when he felt Kensi wrap her arms around him. Her hand automatically went to his dick and she started to stroke him.

"I missed you this morning." Said Kensi.

Deeks groaned and braced himself against the wall. He felt Kensi move around him and drop to his knees. Kensi started to like at his before sucking his member into her mouth as far as she could. Deeks put his hand on her head and pulled her away.

"Stand up baby."

Kensi stood up and Deeks grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up so she would wrap her legs and arms around him. Deeks pushed Kensi against the wall and slid into her. Deeks took his time moving in and out of Kensi's body. He only sped up when she felt her nails digging into his back letting him know she was close.

After they finished Deeks slid out of Kensi's body and pulled her close. "I love you Fern."

Kensi buried her face against his chest and let her body relax. "I love you too Deeks."

"We better hurry up if we are going to make lunch with Callen and Lexi." Said Deeks pulling away from Kensi to get washed.

"Ok but I want to spend all day tomorrow in bed."

Deeks smiled at Kensi and handed her the body wash. Yep life was good.

**Authors note: Remember nice reviews are always welcome. **

**The next chapter will see a bit of a struggle for our couples and lots more fun. **


	12. Chapter 12

Callen meets his match

**Authors notes: Hi all. I am also posting this story on the site Archive of Our Own which will be a bit different in parts as I expand some of the more adult parts of the story. Thank you to everyone who is following or liked this story. This chapter is a bit more tame here then on the other site. I can get away with more there. **

**This is a very adult chapter. There will be more action coming in the next one and some silly fluff. **

Callen and Lexi headed over to Deeks and Kensi's house to pick them up for lunch. There was a new place open in Venice that they wanted to try. Callen rang the doorbell and waited. He rang it again then knocked on the door.

"How much do you want to bet they are too busy having sex to come open the door?"

"Yeah your one to talk babe." Said Lexi taking a seat on the bench next to the door. Just then Deeks opened the door still pulling his shirt on.

"Sorry guys." Deeks looked back over his shoulder at Kensi as she joined him. They soon got going with Callen driving. The girls sat in back so they could talk. Kensi was deciding on what color to paint the living room and wanted another woman's opinion.

"I like the cream color or the pale yellow. That way you can put other stronger colors in the room." Said Lexi looking at the color samples Kensi had brought. Deeks and Callen talked about the ball game that was on the night before.

They got to the restaurant and parked the car. As soon as Deeks helped Kensi out of the back seat he pushed her against the car and kissed her.

"Guys seriously do I need a bucket of water for you two?" asked Callen.

"Sorry man." Said Deeks like he just realized they were not alone.

"Deeks keep it in your pants till you get home ok." Said Lexi laughing at the same time. Deeks blushed and took Kensi's hand to walk into the restaurant.

The food was good and they decided to talk a walk along the boardwalk and see what was going on. There were a lot of weird little shops along the boardwalk. Deeks loved to go into them all and see what they had. Kensi put up with it because she enjoyed watching Deeks get excited when he found something different.

There was a new shop that had just opened and Deeks just had to check it out. Kensi followed laughing at Deeks as he picked one thing up after another. Callen and Lexi walked behind them checking out what the store had.

Deeks finally found something to hold his interest. Kensi almost died when she saw what it was. All the way in the back of the store was an *adult only* section. Deeks dragged her in and picked up the first thing he saw.

"Kensi check it out it lights up and flashes." Deeks proudly held up a flashing vibrator for the others to see.

"OMG! Deeks put that down."

Deeks smiled and waved it at Kensi.

"Oh come on this could be fun."

"Explain to me why it has to light up?" asked Callen a bit confused.

The woman at the desk looked at them but didn't say anything. She was used to the job and as long as they didn't try out anything until they purchased it she really didn't care.

"Come on Kensi let's get one."

"Deeks I am not using a light up vibrator." Hissed Kensi. Deeks put it down and picked up one that rotated. Of course he had to turn it on and show it to her. Kensi lost it, Deeks was so dead.

"I'm so sorry guys." Murmured Kensi. She then realized Callen was next to Deeks discussing the merits of this one."

Kensi looked at Lexi and went pale then blushed. "Our boyfriends are sex maniacs."

"Yes they are." Replied Lexi. Both men looked at them with a please can we get it look. The girls both responded with a NO!

"Deeks can't you just pick out a normal one?"

"That's no fun, anyways you have two normal ones at home." Deeks then picked up the flashing one again. "One or the other Kensi."

"Ok fine get the flashing one." Kensi couldn't believe he was doing this to her in front of their friends. Of course she changed her mind when Callen paid for the one that rotates and Lexi nearly choked on her bottle of water.

"You know what guys we'll meet you two outside." Said Kensi grabbing Lexi and heading back out of the store.

Once the girls were gone the guys went back to checking out what else the store sold. Callen picked up a set of straps that promised on the label not to leave busies. Deeks wasn't sure he wanted to know how far those two took things in the bedroom. Hell if he even tried to tie up Kensi she'd shoot him.

The guys both left with a bag and the girls exchanged a look that said it all. Lexi tried to look in the bag but Callen held it away from her. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"Behave and I'll let you have it when we get home." This sent chills down Lexi's spine. Callen sometimes seemed like two different people. At work he was controlled and reserved. But when they were home alone he was open and very physical. He loved control when they were together and wasn't afraid to tell her exactly what he wanted from her.

At first it wasn't that obvious. After a month of being together Callen started to open up more about what he wanted in the bedroom. He never pushed her, always waiting for an answer from her to continue. Not once had she told him no. Lexi hadn't been with anyone like him before. It was exciting never knowing what to expect when they were together.

Now as they walked down the boardwalk next to their friends he held her hand tightly. Next to them Kensi was busy trying to get into Deeks bag to see what else he bought. Deeks laughed and held it away from her. Kensi pouted and pulled away from him.

"Come on Sunshine I'll buy you ice cream." Kensi smiled at him and they headed for the sweet shop a few door down. They all got ice cream and sat on a bench to eat it. Lexi sat watching a couple of birds begging for crumbs at the cafe and never noticed Callen watching her eat her cone. Once she was done he leaned over and told her she was going to get it when they got home. Lexi looked confused.

"Angel the way you eat ice cream should be outlawed. Do you have any idea what that just did to me?"

"It doesn't take much does it?" teased Lexi. Callen gave her a look that made her heart race. Next to her Kensi was busy sticking her tongue down Deeks throat. Callen pointed it out to her and Lexi elbowed Kensi.

"Guys people are watching you two get busy." Kensi blushed.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" said Deeks. He couldn't wait to get Kensi home and try out their new toys.

An hour later Deeks and Kensi jumped out of the car and headed into their house. Callen pulled the car into the drive way and got the bag out of the trunk. Lexi had opened the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Princess I think it's time to teach you a lesson."

Lexi looked at him with wide eyes. Callen backed her against the wall.

"Did it really bother you when we were in that store?"

"Not really."

"You liked the idea of me buying that stuff for us didn't you?" Callen began to kiss his way down her neck. He stopped to pull her shirt and bra off.

"Yes." Lexi hissed as he began to suck on her breast. "We should go back alone next time."

"That's my girl."

"So what else did you buy?"

"Guess I'll have to show you."

Callen led her into the bedroom and told her to take off her shorts and panties. She did so and then pulled down the bedding to just the sheet. Callen told her to lay back and close her eyes. It took him a few minutes to get the batteries in the toy then to clean it in the kitchen.

When he went back into the room Lexi was still waiting on him. It had been years sense he had done this with a woman. Callen got on the bed and spread her legs. He began to lick at her and slid his fingers into her heat to teas her. He wanted her as wet as he could get her before he put the toy into her.

Once she was lifting her hips in time with his movements he started to suck hard at her clit. It didn't take long for her to come calling out his name. Callen told her to open her eyes and when she did she saw him holding the vibrator in his hand. It was thick maybe even more so than Callen was.

"You going to be ok with this princess?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone ever used one on you before?"

"No."

"But you have used one?"

"Yeah but it's been a while."

Callen started to slowly push the toy in keeping it turned off. Once it was completely inside her he looked up to see if she was ok. Lexi had her eyes open and was panting hard.

"Too much for you princess? If so I got a smaller one too."

"No it's ok. Just give me a second."

Callen counted to ten then began to pull the toy out. Once it was the entire way out he pushed it back in slowly. It was killing him not to just slam it home but he kept it slow and steady. Once Lexi was lifting her hips he began to speed up his movement. He kept it up until she began to shake. Callen pulled the vibrator out of her and waited until she calmed down.

"No fair." Said Lexi a bit upset at Callen stopping.

"Don't worry princess I'm not done with you yet.

Across the street Deeks had Kensi on her hands and knees while he teased her with the new toy. Kensi was pushing her hips back trying to get him to push it in further but Deeks held back.

"I don't know Kensi you didn't seem to like it this much in the store." Deeks pulled it all the way out and waited for Kensi to speak.

"Damn it Deeks it was embarrassing having you wave it around in the air in front of Callen of all people."

"Babe he bought two plus straps. Trust me there is more going on across the street then you know."

"Oh my god." Moaned Kensi.

"That turn you on Kens? Thinking about what Lexi and Callen are doing right now."

Kensi moaned again. "Deeks please I want to feel it all the way in me."

Deeks smiled and pushed the toy in to the hilt and put it on full blast. Kensi screamed into the pillow.

Kensi might act all bad ass but she was more timid in the bedroom then Deeks would have figured. Oh sure they got a bit wild at times but it was always normal sex. Deeks was hoping this would happen more often.

Deeks took his free hand and started to rub Kensi fast and hard. He wanted her to come so he could watch her. It didn't take long before Kensi was screaming his name and coming undone.

Deeks didn't wait long before he pulled the toy out and pushed himself into her. Kensi started to push back against him and Deeks was now the one to moan.

"You get off on the idea too don't you Deeks." Said Kensi as she rubbed her ass against him.

"Maybe." Deeks couldn't think straight anymore and gave up trying. He simply slammed himself into her over and over again. The idea of what was going on in his friend's house in the back of his mind.

Kensi came for a second time and that's all it took for Deeks to come too spilling himself into her.

They lay there afterwards breathing hard. "Wow that was amazing." Said Kensi.

"Yeah sure was."

"Deeks you want to watch don't you?"

"Maybe."

"You've thought about it haven't you?" asked Kensi turning to look at him.

"You know I love you Kensi."

"I know and I love you." Kensi kissed him hard. "It's ok to admit that watching someone else have sex is a turn on."

"I don't get off on porn Kensi."

"This isn't porn. It's watching people you know in the same room as you have sex."

"I can't believe we are talking about this." Groaned Deeks. He could feel himself get hard just from the conversation.

"Tell me what you want to do Deeks. Just watch or join in?"

Deeks felt Kensi put her hand on him and start to rub him up and down.

"Would never happen."

"Never say never Deeks."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok so this chapter will have two versions. A tamer version here and a very much more adult not watered down version over at Archive of our own. So if you want to read the other version you will need to go to the other site.

I've had several requests for our couples to have some joint fun time. No slash just some dirty fun. Hope you all enjoy.

It was almost a week later before Kensi had the nerve to say something to Lexi. She wasn't sure if this would ruin their friendship or maybe become something else. Normally Kensi would never think of doing something like this. Maybe if she didn't know what Lexi and Callen were up to she wouldn't be thinking this way.

It was lunch time and Kensi asked Lexi to go with her to pick up food. The guys were busy playing a game of waste paper horse so they didn't want to go. Kensi noticed the look Deeks gave her knowing she was up to something. Kensi smiled and winked at him. Deeks swallowed hard.

Once they were in the car Kensi decided to take a chance. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Ok."

"Don't freak out on me with this but that night we got home from Venice Deeks and I were well you can guess and somehow we got into a conversation about if you and Callen were doing the same things we were."

"Kensi that's not a question, but we probably were."

"So you and Callen get how do I put this, active."

"Active isn't the word for it." Lexi laughed. "Callen likes to be in charge if that's what you mean."

"Does he get rough?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you like it?"

"Ok Kensi where is this going?"

"Deeks wants to watch." Kensi burst out.

"Deeks wants to watch what?"

"You and Callen." Kensi pulled into the take out place. "And I think he may want to join in but he refused to say I was right."

"Ok not what I was expecting."

"Do you think Callen would go for something like that?

"What you two watching or you two joining in?"

Kensi went bright red. "Um yeah either, both."

"Ok really not what I expected." Lexi looked at Kensi. Her friend was bright red and refused to look at her.

"Ok forget I said anything."

"Kensi have you ever done anything like that?"

"Neither."

"And you think you want to?"

"Maybe, I don't think I could do it with someone I didn't know and trust."

"I'll see what Callen says."

"OMG!" Kensi looked shocked. "I mean have you done something like this before?"

"Once a long time ago." Lexi looked out the window. "I was undercover one of my first long term missions. I had to do what I needed to so I didn't blow my cover."

"Did you like it?"

"To tell you the truth I was so busy trying not to blow my cover I don't think I gave myself a chance to enjoy it."

"Ok so we may do this." Said Kensi.

They got out of the car and ordered their lunch. Once the order was place they went back out to the car.

"Kensi have you ever been with a girl before?"

"Once well kind of. It was very awkward and my friend ended up having more fun with the guy then I did."

Kensi looked at Lexi and shrugged. Then she noticed the way Lexi was looking at her. Kensi's eyes got wide and she swallowed hard. A second later Lexi was kissing her and Kensi felt herself backed into the car. She felt Lexi run her hands up her sides and couldn't help but groan when she felt her cup her breast and give them a squeeze. A minute later they broke apart both women breathing hard.

"Ok I think this might kill Deeks." Laughed Kensi.

Lexi began to laugh too and Kensi felt a lot more at ease. They picked up lunch and went back to the mission. Deeks watched as they walked in both laughing at something. He nearly choked on his coffee when both women looked at him and smiled.

"You ok there Deeks?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I'm good."

Kensi handed him his sandwich and sat down to eat her own. Callen grabbed his lunch and dug into it not noticing that Kensi was looking at him. She looked up at Lexi and smiled. Deeks once again started to choke.

That night on the ride home Deeks asked her. "You said something didn't you?"

"Yep."

"And?" Kensi swore his voice went an octave higher.

"And Lexi is going to talk to Callen." Kensi looked at him and ran her hand up his leg. "She's ok with it by the way."

"Oh god."

"And Deeks, she's one hell of a kisser."

Deeks slammed on the breaks in the driveway and almost passed out. "You two kissed?" This time his voice was even higher.

"Well she kissed me, and felt me up."

"Oh god." Moaned Deeks. He put his head against the head rest and closed his eyes. "It was that good huh?"

"Very good."

Across the street Lexi and Callen were eating dinner. "So what did you and Kensi do that was freaking out Deeks so much today?"

"I'll tell you after we eat. I don't want you choking on your dinner."

This got Callen interested. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. This was going to be good.

Once they were on the couch one on each end Lexi stated. "Ok so apparently Deeks is interested in joining us some time."

"Joining us as in JOINING US?"

"Yes and I guess Kensi is the one to bring it up to him."

"Wow wasn't expecting that." Callen shook his head. "Didn't think Deeks was the type to share."

"Well I'm not sure how much he's willing to do because he wouldn't tell Kensi but she does know he wants to watch."

"And what does Kensi want?"

"She wouldn't mind joining in."

"With just me or with both of us?"

"Well I asked and she was a bit nervous so I kind of kissed her and may have felt her up."

Callen burst out laughing. "Oh man I wish I was there to see that."

"Pervert." Said Lexi nudging Callen's leg with her foot.

"Hey you're the one planning group sex with our friends."

"Ok good point."

"So you're ok with this if we did it?"

"I guess so." Lexi looked at Callen. He knew all about her undercover meeting, and told her he thought it was hot.

"Ok so if they are in so am I." Callen moved to pin Lexi against the couch. "We should talk about what we are and are not willing to do."

"Ok." Said Lexi as Callen began to pull her jeans off.

"I already know you're willing to do Kensi." Callen pushed his fingers into her and Lexi moaned. "Now are you willing to let Deeks play too?"

"If you're ok with it." Lexi pushed her hips up into his hand begging for more.

"Are you ok with us both taking you at the same time?"

(More adult content at Archive of our own.)

They took things into the bedroom for more room. Lexi lay on the bed on her stomach and grabbed her phone. She sent Kensi a text.

*Callen is good, says he can't wait.*

*Just told Deeks. He's having trouble breathing.*

*You may want to find out just how far he wants things to go. Let him know Callen doesn't mind sharing.*

*Ok now he really can't breathe. Talk to you later.*

Lexi laughed.

"Deeks freaking out already?"

"Yes he is."

(again more adult content on other site.)

Across the street at Deeks place.

"Kensi are we really going to do this?"

"Deeks I want to."

"Ok but I'm not sure I want Callen putting his dick in you."

"What if he just goes down on me the first time?"

Deeks looked at Kensi and groaned.

"Deeks when he said he would share Lexi with you he meant it."

"Oh god you mean he wants to share at the same time?"

"Haven't you ever done that before?"

"Once with Ray a long time ago."

"Did you like it?"

Deeks took a deep breath. "Yeah I did."

"Look I'm ok with it. I'm ok with Callen just touching me and using his mouth. I'm ok with having Lexi do things to me and I'm ok with doing them back to her."

"Ok I'm not going to lie the idea of the two of you going down on each other is incredibly hot."

"Maybe Callen would be ok with you just watching us go at it a bit. You know to get you more in the mood for when we all get together"

"Oh god." Moaned Deeks.

Kensi laughed has he looked like he could lose it right then and there.

Kensi got out her phone and sent Lexi a text.

*Hey would Callen mind if you came over and we gave Deeks a preview?*

"What does she want to do?" asked Callen reading the text. They finished their shower and changed the sheets.

*Callen wants to know what's involved?*

*Us putting on a bit of a show. Kissing, some touching maybe. He will keep his hands to himself.*

Callen shrugged. "Go head. There's a special on the CIA on History I want to watch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I trust you." Callen gave her a long kiss and Lexi headed across the street.

She had on a tank top and shorts no bra. When Deeks answered the door he nearly fell over.

"Oh god."

"Deeks you need to stop saying that." Kensi pushed Deeks over to the chair and led Lexi to the couch.

"So Callen is ok with this?"

"Yes he is."

Lexi looked over at Deeks and smiled. He was holding the arm rests so hard his knuckles were white. "Calm down Deeks, you're going to enjoy this."

Lexi began to kiss Kensi and slid her hands under her top to touch her breasts. Kensi did the same to her and they heard Deeks moan. They broke the kiss and Kensi pulled her tee shirt off. Lexi looked at her and over at Deeks. He had his hand on the budge in his shorts and was stroking himself.

"Let it out if you need to Deeks." Said Kensi. Lexi smiled at him and nodded. She then pushed Kensi back and started to kiss her way down her chest to her breasts. She sucked on one and used her hand to play with the other causing Kensi to moan loudly.

Deeks tried not to go too fast with his hand he wanted it to last. This was so fucking hot. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. He didn't think Kensi would ever want to do this with anyone.

He groaned and finally opened his shorts. "Lexi put your hand between her legs. I want you to make Kensi come."

Lexi looked up at Deeks and smiled. He was really getting off on this, but so was Kensi. Lexi pushed her hand into Kensi's shorts and felt how wet she was. It was a tight it so she simply pulled the shorts off her friend. Deeks moaned and began to stoke himself faster.

"Just my fingers Deeks?"

"Anything you want just make her come."

Kensi cried out as Lexi pushed her fingers in and started to lick and suck on her too.

"Oh my god." Kensi looked down at what her friend was doing then over at Deeks.

"Do you like that Fern?"

"Yes oh god yes."

Lexi moved her finger faster and sucked harder until Kensi came screaming her name. She pulled away and moved to the other chair. Deeks couldn't help himself and moved to push himself into Kensi. Kensi screamed out and Deeks moved hard and fast brining Kensi a second mind blowing orgasm before coming himself.

"So Deeks you feeling better about joining us?" asked Lexi.

"Yeah I am."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Deeks opened it a crack and saw Callen standing there.

"Hey man come on in." Callen came in to see Kensi pulling a blanket over herself. He saw Lexi just sitting there smiling at him.

"You two have fun?"

"Kensi had lots of fun didn't she Deeks?"

"Yeah but your girl her did most of the work."

Callen pulled Lexi up and pushed her against the wall.

"Didn't get to come did you babe?"

"Not yet."

Callen pushed her shorts down and dropped to his knees. Deeks moved to sit with Kensi and enjoy the show. Lexi spread her legs and looked over at Deeks and Kensi. They were watching both with wide eyes as Callen went down on her.

As soon as Lexi got close Callen pulled away. He turned to look at the couch. "Either one of you want to finish her?"

Kensi pushed at Deeks should and he nodded. Callen moved to let Deeks into the space between her legs. He began to lick and suck at her enjoying the different taste she had then Kensi.

Callen went to sit with Kensi and he ran a hand up her leg. Kensi shivered and Callen smiled. "Remember you wanted this Kens."

"I know."

Deeks pushed two fingers up into Lexi and sucked as hard as he could. She came moaning his name and shaking. Deeks stood and helped her over to the chair.

Deeks looked to where Callen had his hand under the blanket and wondered just where he had it. Kensi looked a bit nervous and Deeks nodded at her.

"Well Kensi this was your idea what do you want?"

Kensi looked at Callen. She looked at him then at Deeks. "Can Callen go down on me?"

"If that's what you want Kensi." Said Deeks taking a seat next to her on the couch. He pulled the blanket away and watched as Callen took his place on the floor between her legs. Kensi moaned and closed he eyes. She felt Callen spread her legs wide and she scooted down more on the couch to give him room. Lexi sat in the chair watching her boyfriend go down on her friend. Boy was it hot.

Callen licked and sucked at Kensi but never moved his hands from her legs. He had to admit it was a bit weird with Deeks right there next to them watching. He knew Lexi was watching too and that really turned him on.


End file.
